More Than That
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: It seems like a typical story but I’m not your typical writer so be prepared to expect the unexpected in the chapters to come. Bulma gets her revenge on a cheating Yamcha, Vegeta discovers his ability to desire and a Saiyan queen is revived...
1. Chapter 1

More than that….

Chapter One

It seems like a typical story but I'm not your typical writer so be prepared to expect the unexpected in the chapters to some. Bulma decides to give Yamcha a second chance after cheating on her, Vegeta begins to desire a mate and here the love story begins…

It's a love story, there's going to be some angst, some revelations…Vegeta is going to have a few wake up calls along the way which will send the Z gang into a frenzy…

I, funkypunk am back! I deleted many old unfinished stories now leaving with only three which I will concentrate on and with spell check I promise you, no more cringe worthy typo's! Enjoy and reviews are most welcome!

------------------------------------------

Bulma lay crying on her bed, her flowing blue mane splayed out gracefully around her. Her sobs were soft, gentle though full of hurt and pain. For years she thought she knew what sort of people were good and what sort were bad, she trusted people, she loved being around people. She was quite the social girl but when you wear your heart on your sleeve, even if you find yourself in love, you're bound to become heart broken. For Bulma, this was becoming a serious condition.

One week ago, while taking a break from her work at Capsule Corp she had decided to treat herself to some shopping. It seemed like a good idea at the time to drag a certain stubborn Saiyan prince along with her as he was in desperate need of a new wardrobe. Her boyfriend and long time friend Yamcha had said he would be busy at work but alas, he was busy with another female friend, busy and tongue tied so to speak. Vegeta had to restrain the feisty blue haired woman from running out to attack the stupid male and fly her back home where she then locked herself in her room and he hadn't seen her since. One week and still no word from Yamcha, no apology, nothing, Bulma was losing hope. Though deep down she felt she despised him, she also wanted to forgive him and feel his body beside hers and feel comforted by his warmth.

Vegeta spent most of his time training in the special chamber that the Briefs family had built for him, when he wasn't training he was eating and then if neither, sleeping in the room next to Bulma and putting up with her stifled sobs and all sorts of weird noises that were coming from her room. He felt a strong sense of anger towards the human race and at the same time he could not find it in himself to totally hate the blasted blue haired woman, he just couldn't. One night he heard the woman talking on her cell phone, he instantly guessed that she must be talking to that reject fighter Yamcha and he clenched his fists tightly. It sounded as though she was going to meet him somewhere and then he listened closely, his head pressed against the wall, and he heard her leave her room and walk downstairs. A motorbike pulled up at the front of the house and before he knew it she was gone. Vegeta looked at the alarm clock next to him, it was barely even midnight.

"Ugh! Stupid earth woman…." Vegeta grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He didn't know why, but he had to make sure she would get home alright. He didn't trust Yamcha, and clearly always pointed out to Bulma that he thought the human man was a complete moron and a waste of time, perhaps that was why they conversed so little these days. He pulled on his pants and slippers then flip flopped down the stairs, sighed and then threw himself onto the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He flicked through dozens of channels before he came across one where a man was getting rather cosy with a woman beneath the sheets. Blushing, Vegeta turned the television off and sat up, resting his face in his hands. He longed for a feeling like that, and than instantly the thought of female companionship disgusted him. There were no Saiyan females here that he could take as a mate, but he didn't think he could do as Kakarot had done and settled for a mere human being.

Many nights he debated these thoughts in his mind and each night he felt like giving into the idea of finding a human mate. His rival had a mate and a son who was strong and powerful, a son taught and trained by his father. Vegeta yearned for his offspring, he wasn't getting any younger though the Saiyan kind aged relatively much slower than the human race. Vegeta rolled over on the couch onto his back and folded his arms. He hoped she would return soon, he couldn't decide if she was simply worth all of the effort put into staying up and waiting for her.

After and hour or so of waiting, there was a loud crash outside and Vegeta sat up startled and rushed outside. A red motorbike zoomed off down the road and seemed to be heading back to the city. A crumpled heap was lying helpless on the lawn. Vegeta took a few steps and then realised it was Bulma, her tight red dress was slightly torn and there was blood trickling down the side of her face, bruise coming up down the outside of her thighs. Vegeta brushed his fingers against her leg and she stirred though not awake. Vegeta felt her pain and he glared in the direction the motorbike had gone. He growled, deep in his throat but the silly earth woman need attention. He scooped her up into his arms and carried inside and up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

More than that…

Chapter Two

Alright, there comes a time in your own life when you have to face your demons but wouldn't it just be that much easier if you had a gorgeous valiant prince by your side to set you right? sigh

Enjoy this mildly sexy scene, whether or not the prince is OOC is not important, it's how the characters interact. Something strange is happening, a new energy pattern is felt on planet earth, was Shenron, the eternal dragon involved?

I hope this chapter isn't too boring…eh, I'll try and move things along but I don't want to skip details otherwise you won't be able to piece together what is happening!

Enjoy!

Funkypunk

------------------------------

Vegeta rested Bulma on her bed. He shut the door so as not to wake and worry her parents. He went into the private bathroom and found a small dish which he filled with warm water and the found a cloth. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he felt like spitting on her, it was her own fault for going out so late by herself and then he felt sorry for her, he growled again. Yamcha was going to pay but as he dabbed the warm cloth on Bulma's head wound he knew now was not the time and it took every inch of mental control he could summon so as not to fly out madly into the night to hunt down her stupid cheating boyfriend. Bulma stirred again and opened her eyes slightly. Vegeta sat back and put the cloth back into the water dish. Neither prince nor human said anything.

Vegeta placed the water dish on the table beside her bed then stood up and headed towards the door. Bulmer tried to talk but couldn't find the right words to say, she had never ever seen the prince display an affectionate nature but maybe he was being protective and not affectionate, she couldn't tell. As Vegeta opened the door and stepped out he turned around to face Bulma.

"Is this the first time?" He glared at her, there was not soft caring look in his eye and Bulma felt afraid. She couldn't respond, this was not a being in which she wanted to confide into.

"Blast you woman! Has he done this before?" He raised his fist in frustration and raised his voice; he was beginning to feel desperate.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business so just get out!" Bulma mumbled and turned away from him, pulling her bed covers over her body. She thought she heard the prince mumble something as he closed her bedroom door but she did not pick it up, it always frustrated her when he did that but then there were a lot of things that the prince did that annoyed her.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to push him far from her mind but there he was, an angry drunken Yamcha rushing at her in her dream, he was yelling and swearing, calling her obscene names, threatening to throw her off his speeding bike.

"No!" She cried and woke up, it was morning and the sun was rising. The sunlight began to sting her eyes so she closed the blinds and crawled back beneath the blankets. She felt cold inside, a burning combination of fear and hatred swelled within her. She felt hopeless and lost and all the time he was there but as the days went past a new figure began to appear in her wild, violent dreams. Vegeta's tender touch on her face as he tended to her wounds that night sent a shiver up her spine, but she blocked the emotion of enjoyment, knowing nothing good could ever come from such a pleasurable feeling involving that particular man.

Another week went by and Bulma still hadn't the courage to face the world. She knew it was wrong to wait for her cell phone to ring, to here his voice and sometimes she had to fight back desperately to dial his number. She thought maybe he was embarrassed or that he was to scared to come over and apologise, there could be a million reasons why he hadn't yet tried to contact her but still in her heart she knew, he had screwed up big time, several times and she couldn't take it anymore. She crawled out of her bed and had a long hot bath, washing her hair and exfoliating her skin were some of the few luxuries that could truly take her mind away from the other worries that were being saved for the rest of the day. She look at the wounds on her arms and hands, they were healing quickly as only two weeks had passed since that horrible nightmare of a night. She slipped under the bubbles and water and as she emerged she noticed someone sitting on her bed in her room. She leaned forward and peered out of her bathroom, there was indeed a 'someone' sitting in her bed, Vegeta.

"Eek!" She shrieked and gathered all the bubbles over her body as Vegeta walked over to her. Her nose and cheeks were slightly pink, "get out you pervert!" she yelped angrily, her blue eyes shining fiercely.

"Oh please woman! Don't flatter yourself!" Vegeta grinned his usual evil grin and turned around, "I've seen better!" He crossed his arms and gave a mocking laugh.

"I doubt that!" Bulma spat and threw some soapy water at the prince, "now get going!"

"Hold on woman, there's someone waiting for you downstairs and if you won't get up and out right now I will go down and pummel him into the wall or worse…" He raised his fist and shook it, he grinded his teeth and his voice was no longer a mocking tone, but now one full of hate and anger. Bulma's jaw dropped.

"No…" she cried softly, covering her face with her soapy hands, "please, no…"

Vegeta felt his chest tighten, "you don't want me to give him a beating? Odd, he seems fond of giving you..."

"Don't…please, don't say it…" Bulma wept and she reached out for Vegeta's hand and pulled him towards the bath and pulled him so he could turn around and face her, looking into he eyes, now red and filled with tears, "make him leave…i…please…" she was begging, it was like her strong soul, that formidable, ambitious nature had just been completely sapped from her in the past two weeks, she had no strength left.

In one swift movement Vegeta grabbed her other hand, pulled her straight out of her bath, his eyes never leaving her eyes and he wrapped her towel around her small body, "get out there woman, I always thought you had more balls than that…that...weakling! Give him the boot, slap him, I don't really care but there is no damn way I'm going to put up another week of your blubbering and sobbing at night!" He stomped out of the room but before he left he spun around and looked her face and her almost naked body, "maybe you were right, I doubt I have seen better..." his face reddened and her face was shocked, he left the room and closed her door.

Bulma, utterly dumbfounded couldn't believe what had happened. Had the prince just hit on her or was he trying to get her fired up? She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was definitely a hot girl and then…boom! She realised some, it was like she just had an epiphany of great importance. Yamcha had dragged her right down, to the lowest point she had ever been and Vegeta had made her realise the truth, she was a strong, extremely gorgeous woman and it was Yamcha's own damn bad luck for losing her but pissing her off was a whole other story. She wanted to shock him, she wanted to hurt him. She immediately began going through her old exercise outfits and then stumbled across what she was looking for, an old gi training uniform, it was her own secret and now, she would show that bastard just would sort of a woman he had tried to destroy!

Vegeta waited outside her room. He knew she was up for a fight… he knew…suddenly he felt sick as a wave of strange, pure radical energy surged through his body. He felt weak in the bones and light in the head.

"What the…?" Vegeta muttered, sweat droplets forming on his forehead. He wiped the sweat away with his hand and slowly made his way down onto the floor, he felt as though he could not move. His mind though was picking up an odd energy signal, something dark yet familiar, almost Saiyan like but not quite. He tried to get up something was pushing him down, some great invisible force. He struggled for a moment, "what the hell is going on?" After a minute the force on his body lifted and he stood up and the strange energy pattern he had sensed had vanished.

Bulma was in her room, she did not experience the same sensation but indeed she felt something was wrong, for a short moment she thought she saw the sky go dark.

"Shenron?"


	3. Chapter 3

More Than That…

Chapter three

_A wish had been granted, a wish that could save or destroy the earth. A secret wish, made by a small little robot by the name of N-206 from who had come from a distant planet, he knew an evil was brewing on his home planet and that androids were also being built on this planet. N-206 had calculated the whereabouts of the dragonballs and knew what it had to do, it would need to summon to the world of the living the most powerful warrior ever to exist in the universe._

_The green eternal dragon hovered in the sky, his eyes glowed yellow and gold as he summoned his inner strength so he could grant the wish. In an instant the dragon roared, "Your wish has been granted, farewell" and as his body dissolved into the sky the dragonballs vanished, leaving no trace as to where they have been deposited._

_N-206 hid behind a small rock, afraid to look at the creature that was laying limp on the ground. It was a small body, a female wearing a large black cape, her hair was black and tinted brown and though long it spiked out a bit at the front. Her eyes shot open as she managed to pull herself up onto her feet, brushing the dust and dirt off her clothes. She was incredibly young, possibly just out of her teens. The robot stood up, only a few centimetres high from the ground and walked up to the girl._

"_Who – are – you?" He said in his robotic non-tonal voice. The girl crouched down and smiled, patting the little robot on its head._

"_My name is Sierra; you have wished me back to life, why?" The girl sat down and crossed her legs. N-206 thought it best to bring her up to speed, if she truly was the greatest warrior ever to exist then maybe she would help him save his planet from utter destruction and protect the planet earth and its legendary dragonballs. Sierra listened, saying nothing as the robot filled her in on the necessary information; finally the robot finished his story with a plea to help protect his home planet. Sierra smiled wickedly, "whatever made you think I would bother with your pathetic planet!" Sierra laughed and before the robot had a chance to react she blasted it with her power and stood up. She threw off the black cape that was on her shoulders, she only wore her white boots, black armour and chest shield. Over her forehead she wore a gold band, a large diamond in the centre sparkled in the light and she took a deep breath, it felt great to be alive although her kind were dead._

_She was glad to be the last of her kind and to have a chance to start her life over. She belonged to a beastly race, looking not too different from the creatures on the planet she had been revived on, they were all warriors but female fighters were frowned upon. She had been chosen at a young age to train in the art of war, and before she was ten years old she was feared by many, some even once believed her power might even cause her form to change, and she could become a whole new entity of power and strength. She led her people into many battles and trained many armies, only those who respected words from such a youngling, and she was often sought after as a potential mate when she would come of age._

_By the time she was fifteen years old she had been selected to attend to the king of her species, her future mate and lover. King Vegeta._

Bulma decided to dress according to her real strengths so she slipped on the shortest black mini dress with no straps she could find, tall stilettos and she brushed her hair, washed her face and sprayed her most tantalising perfume on her neck and heart. She would make a point in this outfit, Yamcha would already be missing her but she wanted to remind him of what he was really missing out on.

She opened her door and Vegeta, oddly enough was waiting outside with his arms folded and head down, staring at his boots.

"I think this is better than a beating don't you?" She laughed, stepping out into the corridor, breezing past Vegeta in an effortless motion. Vegeta looked at her up and down, and up once again, his mouth was tightly shut otherwise he felt his tongue might fall out onto the ground. She was stunning but he wondered what she had in mind, was she going back to him after all?

"Well?" She winked; obviously he was lost for words so she headed downstairs to confront her ex boyfriend. Yamcha stood up as Bulma entered the lounge room and he was nearly bowled over by her new look. He was expecting her to be sobbing, in a state of pity or at least just in her pyjamas! He didn't move, just behind Bulma there was a very angry looking Vegeta.

"Uh, Bulma….can we talk in private?" Yamcha stumbled, a sweat drop trickling down his forehead. Bulma laughed.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of him!" Bulma puffed out her chest and a little more of her cleavage appeared, both males were simply mesmerised. She wanted to look intimidating and sexy, she wanted him to beg, to act like the pathetic animal he was and then, she would let Vegeta rip into him. She smiled at that final thought.

"What? Is he your boyfriend now?" Yamcha mocked, he knew that wouldn't happen, it just wasn't possible as far as he was concerned. Bulma glanced at Vegeta, he was standing right behind her, and he was glaring at Yamcha. So did he actually care about her? She decided to play along, she wanted to make sure Yamcha realised she would never belong to a creep like him ever again. She turned around and hung her arms around Vegeta's neck, the prince didn't move, his eyes wide open in shock as her lips pressed against his. He could feel his mouth being pried open by her tongue.

"No fucking way!" Yamcha screamed, pulling at the hair on his head, "You are such a slut! I can't believe this!"

Bulma let go and walked up to Yamcha, "believe it!" She lifted her left hand and swiftly slapped him across the face. Vegeta felt like dropping dead on the floor, his stomach felt heavy and knotted and his mouth was dry. He wiped his bottom lip with his tongue; he could still taste her lips. He watched her hit Yamcha across the face but when Yamcha decided to take a turn back Vegeta roared in rage. He flung himself upon the human male, punched him heavily in the gut and then picked him up and threw him outside. Bulma was sprawled across the carpet of the lounge room, crying, holding her nose as a small river of crimson blood trickled down.

"I'll kill you next time I see you" Vegeta roared angrily as Yamcha hobbled away from the terrifying Saiyan. Vegeta left the human male and hurried back inside. Bulma had stopped crying, she was holding a tissue to her nose to soak up the blood. She looked up at Vegeta and smiled her thanks, Vegeta growled.

"Stupid woman! You shouldn't have hit him!" He said nastily, and went into the kitchen. Bulma was dumbfounded, wondering why the prince was suddenly angry at her.

"You do know" Bulma's voice was quite sharp and nasal as she continued to hold the tissue to her nostrils, "that I didn't mean what I said and that kiss…it was an act. There's nothing going on between us…"

"Then why did you kiss me?" The prince smirked playfully.

"Because it was a part of the act! I wanted to make him jealous! I wanted him to know I was being protected! He won't come after me if he knows I'm with you!" Bulma insisted. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and shook his head and disagreed.

"It was pretty passionate for a 'pretend' kiss!" He walked over to her and gave her a box of fresh tissues and sat down, "but you're right, he won't hurt you anymore". Bulma looked at the prince, he was looking at her and their eyes were locked, something strong passed between them but only for a moment, and Bulma turned away.

"I'm going to go get out of this silly dress…" she looked at Vegeta who smirked, "and don't you dare imagine I'm naked or else! Twerp! I'm not your girl!" She wasn't being bitter, she just wanted to make it clear to the Saiyan prince that she didn't want to continue on with the act, he however, had his own ideas. He couldn't forget how she looked when he walked in on her in the bath tub, her skin look so soft, light creamy coloured, his desire was building.

"Fine…but next time you want to put on a show like that, let me know so I can get some practice before hand!" He winked and began to go through the fridge for food.

"Men!" Bulma screeched as she trampled upstairs to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n: Sorry for the delay but I do have every intention to finish this story! Okay. So why would Bulma fall for an angry bad tempered saiyan? Who the heck is this Sierra character and is she really who we think she could be, the queen of Saiyans? Who knows…?

Vegeta hated to admit it but he was starting to act and feel rather stupid. He was standing in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom wearing what seemed to be very strange clothes. Dark navy pants and a white collared shirt and a black tie around his neck. Bulma had fixed the tie for him because he couldn't figure out how it was meant to go or the purpose of it but he did as he was told. He stood back to take in his reflection fully, his muscles were just visible beneath the shirt and the cologne he had found in the bathroom cabinet had an attractive scent so he put a little around his neck.

Tonight was a big important night; he and Bulma were going out on a date for dinner. He didn't know why he accepted, perhaps he wanted another chance at kissing her but at the same time he didn't feel he had the ability to say no plus it would be good food and that was another weakness set against him. He heard footsteps and he turned around to see Bulma standing the hallway and she looked stunning. Vegeta's cheeks reddened slightly, he didn't want to ogle her so he looked at his shoes but his eyes were drawn back to her. She was wearing a long red dress with a slit up the side of her leg that showed flesh almost up to her hip, the top of the dress was tight and held her chest and assets high. Her curly blue hair was tied up in a divine style, one curly strand hanging to the side of her face, her bare neck was framed by a gold and diamond encrusted necklace and she smelled heavenly.

"Oh, you like?" Bulma winked and smiled at him. She was admiring the saiyan prince as well, he looked remarkably handsome too. She remembered at Goku's wedding how weird he looked all done up but at the same time there was a subtle sex appeal as he look all grown up and manly. Vegeta look incredible, she had never imagined what a little bit of designer clothes would do for him, his evil, bad tempered attitude only added to his charming appeal, he looked like a man you should always stay away from but end up with at the end of the night anyway.

"Oh come one! What do ya think?" She twirled around in her dress, her eyes always returning to his.

"I…I…beautiful. You look beautiful!" Vegeta's tone of voice was that of surprise.

"Oh, don't be so shocked!" Bulma beamed and took Vegeta's hand, "anyway, thanks for coming out with me tonight. It's been ages since I've been social…you know, since that big ugly mess with Yamcha…" Bulma sighed but reminded herself to not let her thoughts dwell on him. She was stepping out with a good looking man tonight and so what if he was an alien, he was still sort of spunky.

"Alright…" Vegeta mumbled, "so where are we going? How are we getting there? I've seen you drive the Earth vehicles here and to be honest, I'd rather walk!" Vegeta grunted, he was just being playful but Bulma look a little offended.

"Well, I was going to take you to this awesome sashimi restaurant in the city but I guess you just want to get this over and done with, huh?" Bulma turned her back on Vegeta and grabbed her car keys. Vegeta felt like kicking himself in the head, he was looking forward to some excellent cuisine and it seemed like he had spoiled his chance.

"How about we fly…I mean, I'll fly and…" Vegeta stammered, scratching the back of his head, was he nervous? Bulma's eyes lit up, "oh, you will carry me? That's so romantic! Oh Vegeta, of course, lets fly!" She shrieked and jumped up into Vegeta's arms and tossed her car keys aside. Vegeta couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

He walked outside and took off into the air and headed towards the city. A pain suddenly hit him in the gut and he paused in mid air, hovering, his grip on Bulma was tight and he felt his head began to ache.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma looked at him, his face was contorted in pain and she noticed he began to descend and within a few seconds the pair was on the ground though Vegeta was curled up in a ball on the ground, he was growling and shrieking as though he was in agony.

"Not again…" He growled, something strange was happening, he could sense that same odd energy again but this time it was not so distant, it was closer and he was almost certain that it was saiyan.

"Vegeta?" Bulma cried as she stepped closer to him, he was heaving greatly like he was out of breath. She began to sob, she felt frightened, that fear she had felt when Yamcha had struck her began to course through her veins again and she began to shake uncontrollably, "Vegeta?"

Vegeta's body finally moved and he managed to get up onto all fours, his chest was still heaving greatly and there was a thin layer of sweat across his brow, his eyes were full of pain, "It's happened a few times lately, I get hit with this aches for no reason and I, I just feel like I'm going to explode…" Bulma dug through her purse and pulled out a few tissues and wiped the sweat away from his face. She wondered if he was ill maybe and perhaps the boy from the future was wrong and that Vegeta had the heart problem and not Goku. All sorts of scary thoughts flooded her mind but Vegeta seemed to be recovering and stood up straight.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should head back if you're not well" Bulma whimpered. Vegeta grinned, the strange energy source had dissipated but he couldn't stop thinking about it, there was something dangerous on this planet, very likely to be saiyan but he would wait until it showed itself, perhaps he would even meet up with Kakarot in a few days to see if he was picking up on the energy source as well. He wasn't going to let it interrupt Bulma's first night out so he scooped her back up in his arms, "I'll be fine woman, just tell me where the food is!" He rose once again into the air and she pointed to a small building in the distance and he followed her directions.

"You know what Vegeta?" Bulma sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"What?" He grunted.

"You're not such a bad guy after all!" She laughed. Vegeta growled, "glad you think so….but I am a bad guy underneath you know!

Bulma looked up at him cautiously, maybe he was right and he could never be fully trusted but maybe neither could she. She just winked up at him and told him to land. There was a small restaurant that was completely empty and ready for Bulma and her date. The chef didn't know why he had to serve up so many dishes for just one couple but seeing she was a famous scientist and filthy rich he was prepared to do whatever was asked of him for the night.

Vegeta ate greedily and totally with manners which, with most women would have completely turned them off, Bulma just laughed, he was too much like Goku that she couldn't resist taking notice of all the similarities between the two Saiyans. Bulma chose to have a light meal; she wanted Vegeta to enjoy himself. She chatted to the wait staff while her date ordered another two dishes of fried rice. The bill was extreme but Bulma pulled a wad of cash from her wallet and handed it to the wait staff, telling them o keep the change.

"That was fantastic!" Vegeta exclaimed, rubbing his belly which was not the least bit swollen even after the amount of rice he had wolfed down. Bulma smiled and began to walk down the street, there was a bar she liked up the road where she use to hang out when she was with Yamcha.

"Where are you off to?" Vegeta hurried up to walk by her side, his instinct was telling him not to leave her side, he felt he had to protect her, as though she were a valuable asset to him, as though she was his mate.

"Ah!" startled himself at the last thought, it was true, he was following her around, feeling tangs of jealousy when any male looked at her.

"There's a bar up the road I'd like to go to for a bit. Do you mind? I think I'll be alright by myself now…" She smiled sweetly.

"No, I'm going with you!" Vegeta insisted and took her hand tightly. Bulma was going to resist but didn't, just in case Yamcha was there, having Vegeta there would show him she was a serious gal. She picked up her pace and headed towards The Monkey Bar, it was packed and the place was alive with well dressed men and half naked girls in skimpy clothes but Bulma held her head high, she had class and style and more important money, she always got attention in this bar, she could see a cute bunch of boys in the corner of the bar looking at her and smiling flirtatiously. She tugged on Vegeta's hand for him to hurry up but he was distracted, he couldn't help but notice two skinny blondes sitting at a table not too far away, the wore short skirts, boots and boob tube tops. Bulma was beginning to feel angry and jealous but surely, it was okay for Vegeta to check the scene out, he was after all a single man.

The two blond girls looked over their shoulders and waved at Vegeta, who looked somewhat offended. He smirked, stuck his finger up at them and cursed, 'sluts!' He put his arm around Bulma's back and rested his hand on her hip, "I don't like this place".

Bulma was shocked, Vegeta had just completely knocked a perfectly good chance for some action, not only that he despised they're easy and attractive appearance. She pulled him over to an empty table and looked him square in the eye, "they wanted you."

Vegeta laughed, "they've had every other male in the bar…disgusting. Women should not behave like that". Bulma was once again shocked, Vegeta, the most arrogant angry man in the whole universe had an opinion on women and how they should act?

"Go on…" she insisted and made eye contact with the bar tender and gave him a signal for two beers.

"A saiyan has but one mate, male of female, it doesn't matter. There's respect in that, we are a noble species" Vegeta eyed Bulma, was he coming on to her? Bulma just laughed and was getting desperate for a drink. At last, a member of wait staff brought over two beers for them, Bulma took a sip and sighed, "ah, memories!"

"Of what?" Vegeta cocked one eyebrow.

"Of happier times. You know…me and Yamcha were happy at some point!" Bulma smirked.

"Oh I see. Well, don't dwell on those happy times…it seems like he's having a great time right now!" Vegeta nodded his head in the direction where the two blondes were sitting. In between them Bulma knew it was Yamcha, laughing and drinking away. Bulma felt her face go red, how could he just settle for those tarts…doesn't he have any self respect? As quick as a flash, a great realisation hit her, she couldn't believe she never even bothered to consider him…he might just be good for her. He's a complete snob at times, a brat even, he has taste and class and he's royal…she slammed down her beer onto the table and looked at Vegeta.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" Bulma smiled. Vegeta felt his heart race.

"Depends…" Vegeta cocked his eyebrow, he felt his body temperature rising and his pulse was intense, He gulped down his beer in a hurry to cool himself down.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Bulma winked and waited for Vegeta's response. He choked on his beer and lost his breath. She was coming on to him, the woman has gone mad, the prince though. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Bulma was pleased, his lack of words was practically a yes.

"Let's go then!" She stood up and held out her hand to him for him to take. He licked his lips nervously and accepted her hand, he felt giddy and excited and almost foolish. He couldn't think straight. He had never thought that ending up on this lousy planet would have lead him to the chance of being intimate with a female yet here she was offering herself to him.

"So, does this make you my girlfriend now?


End file.
